Heat between heroes - Sonaze - The Truth
by Sonic Knight of the Wind
Summary: Sonaze oneshot, also my first story :P.


**Heat between Heroes – The Truth**

Sonaze oneshot, also my first story on this site so please tell me what you think.

It had been a month since the last remnants of the Chaos Born (we'll get back to them later ^_^) had been defeated, yet at a time of victory and celebration, Sonic the hedgehog felt alone. It was as though something, or someone, was missing. During the long, gruelling battles he had fought, Sonic couldn't help but realize that, this time, he hadn't been fighting for Mobius, nor had he been fighting for his friends, but rather, he had been fighting for his secret love; Princess Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze…", Sonic uttered to himself, with a hint of depression in his voice.

The blue hedgehog stood alone in the ruins of what he had guessed to be an old restaurant, its ash stained walls reflecting the bleak mood he had put himself in. What if he never saw her again? What if when he returned to the outpost she had gone back to her world? Blaze had mentioned leaving soon. Sonic grimaced at the idea of not seeing one of her rare but beautiful smiles again, they were like shooting stars, there for a moment but a thing of unimaginable perfection nonetheless.

"Why doesn't she smile more?" His voice a whisper now, pondering the riddle that was Blaze.

The hedgehog's left ear twitched at the sound of footsteps near the entrance of the ruin, his head jolting towards the disturbance followed by the rest of his body in a readied stance.

"Sonic?" Came a familiar voice, draining the tension from the hedgehog's limbs as he recognised its owner.

Then, through the broken doorway, Blaze, the violet furred feline appeared with a look of mild anxiety carved deep into her features. She wore a brown trench coat, black padded jeans, and crimson combat boots that made her seem taller but not by much.

"Sonic, what are you doing all the way out here? Everyone was worried you'd disappeared" her voice was like a remedy to his aching mind, even with the fraction of concern Sonic detected.

"I'm sorry, I just… I…" the hedgehog tried for words but found himself entranced by Blaze's burning yellow eyes, like glistening stars on a cold night they called to him, enchanting every ounce of his being, beckoning him closer to her petite body.

"Sonic… Sonic… SONIC!?" the hedgehog jumped, her words finally getting through to him.

"Uhh, oh sorry… you lost me for a sec' there, hehe" Sonic answered, slipping back into his usual upbeat façade, desperately hoping she hadn't noticed the want in his stare.

"Sonic…" Blaze began with a tone of disappointment "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he answered, nervously.

"Change your tone with me; act all happy when I know you're not… what you think I couldn't tell? We have known each other for quite some time now, I just wish… sometimes… I wish you'd tell me the truth". And just like that, Blaze the cat had the fabled Sonic the hedgehog in a corner, she had broken him. He was unable to just run away from what he felt for her, this was different, this time… he didn't want to run.

"You want the truth?"

"I do". Blaze replied, expectantly shifting her slender hands together in front of her chest.

"Huh… well, truth is no one's ever asked me for the truth, I don't think I've ever even wanted to tell anyone the truth… until now. The truth is… you're the truth, you're the most truthful truth I know, you're… my truth, and I don't think I could ever say that to anyone else because, well if you couldn't already tell, the truth is I'm in love with you". Sonic then grasped her hands into his, pulling her closer to him; they could both see the red flushing each other's cheeks.

"But we could never…" Blaze began, slowly closing the gap between their lips.

"No… I mean it wouldn't be…" Sonic said, mirroring Blaze's movements.

"…proper…" Blaze finished before her mouth met his.

The two finally embraced the union, kissing passionately for a few moments before Blaze broke away and said "I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog" their foreheads met in a loving manner whilst they both smiled. "I thought I'd never hear you say that" Sonic gasped, in a tone of beloved relief, almost as if he had just scaled a mountain.

Blaze then moved away from the hedgehog towards the broken doorway, through which she had entered. The feline then, still facing the doorway, turned halfway to look at Sonic before saying "C'mon, let's get out of here; the others will be wondering where the hell we've been".

"Hmm… I guess they'll just have to wonder then" He said with a smile, finally feeling like himself again.


End file.
